


Show Me the Force, Master Skywalker

by AsgardHiddles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Despair, Eventual Smut, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hope, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Code, Jedi Training, Lightsabers, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), May the Force Be With You, Misuse of the Force, Original Character(s), Planet Naboo (Star Wars), The Dark Side of the Force, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardHiddles/pseuds/AsgardHiddles
Summary: Lilly Venkarr is in for a surprise. She was kidnapped as a baby from the planet of Coruscant and brought to a world far from her home. When Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi meet her, her entire life becomes a lie, and she must choose between good and evil, with Anakin to help her along the way.





	Show Me the Force, Master Skywalker

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a hectic time of my life where I dreamt that Anakin Skywalker came to take me away. So I will live vicariously through Lilly.

It wasn’t easy being me. I never had quite fit in wherever I went, whether it be martial arts, school, work, or even just shopping around the mall. I felt different. Different from everyone else in my grade, in my family, in my town, everyone. I only felt truly myself when I was alone, messing around with one of my swords, practicing my martial arts. Martial arts had brought me something that I could not find anywhere else, a sense of belonging, even if it were short. I had progressed through the belts quite quickly, becoming a black belt at the age of 13. One thing martial arts failed to teach me was how to behave. I was dominant in my moves and my techniques, but for some reason, I always cheer for the wrong side. That was the reason why after work I was going to the party of the decade. At least that’s what Danielle called it. 

 

I checked the time on the clock and saw that my break had ended, it was time to go back and do markdowns. My job was nothing impressive, just retail. It mainly consisted of cashing customers out, returning items to shelves, and answering some idiotic questions. This job had been mine for over three years now, and it was good to me, but still, I felt like I was wasting away in a town I didn’t belong. As I turned on the printer to continue putting items on clearance, I looked up and saw a gorgeous man. His golden blonde hair was wavy and shaped his pale, yet strong face. He turned to face me and smiled softly. I gave him a small smile and turned to face the items that I was scanning. 

 

Work went by quickly, which gave me some excitement for the party. 

 

***

 

I rummaged through my closet looking for the perfect dress to wear to the party. I wanted to stay true to my dark side, but also look sexy for the boys there. I pulled a blood red corset and skinny black jeans. I quickly threw on the outfit and grabbed my makeup. I walked into the bathroom and opened the bag. “Lilly, you got a long night ahead of you,” I whispered to myself. I pulled out my foundation and began applying it quickly. The party started at eight o’clock, and I wanted to be there before all of the decent beer was taken. I looked at the time on my phone and sighed seeing it was already 7:30. I settled for a quick smokey eye and dark purple lipstick. I smacked my lips together and looked at my outfit one more time. I pulled my dirty blonde hair into a high ponytail and stared at myself. I didn’t like the way I looked, but it would have to do. 

 

I forced a smile and saw my blue eyes light up a bit, even if it was forced. 

 

I left the bathroom and grabbed my black combat boots. I pushed my feet into them and grabbed my dark red shawl. I whispered bye to the empty house and headed to my car. I didn’t bring my purse with me, only my license and some spending money to bring me with to buy some weed along the way. I sat in the driver’s seat and sighed to myself. My black 1998 Mustang was my baby, but it was slowly breaking down. I turned the key and pulled out of the driveway. 

 

The roads were slick from the rain earlier, but that didn’t slow me down from speeding. I enjoyed the feeling of the car lurching forward, and since my baby was a Mustang, it didn’t take long to get up to speed. I liked the sense of danger and breaking the rules. It was an intoxicating thrill that I could never pass up. 

 

It wasn’t long before I pulled up to the party. I parked a block away, just in case this sense was going to get busted. The police in this town were always on the prowl, it was like we were under a dictatorship, but who was I to complain. I was one of those kids that would break the law tonight, underage drinking, drinking and driving, and smoking weed. I smiled at the thought of being high and drunk felt soothing to me. I stepped out of the car and walked to the sound of people laughing. 

 

Then it hit me. That feeling I never had any doubts were false. The sense that made me feel like something big was going to happen, and it was going to be big. I kept walking and kept my head held high. The feeling only got stronger when I came up to the house. I felt myself go into my hypersensitive mode. I went to the front door and entered seeing a group of girls surrounding a blonde male. I smirked a bit going to find Danielle. I knew she had my weed for the night. 

 

“Danielle!” I called her over the loud music. The red-haired girl turned around with a joint in her mouth. She took it out and puffed out her smoke. She handed me the joint and I took a deep puff. “Did you meet the new kid? He’s got this robot arm.” Danielle said giggling. Her green eyes looked over at the man and smirked. “He is definitely weird. Has this weird weapon on his hips too. Like he’s some samurai!” 

 

“I think you’re a bit too high!” I laughed at the loud music. I looked back seeing the blonde man’s blue eyes staring right back at mine. I watched him stand, getting the feeling that he wanted to talk to me alone. “Hm, he does look different. What’s his name?” I asked her, but she was already making out with her cuck of a boyfriend. 

 

The man excused himself, pulling himself away from the group of girls that surrounded him. I saw how he dressed in a black tunic that hugged his neck and brown pants. He did look like something out of a martial arts movie. I began walking into the kitchen to get away from the noise. I took another puff of the joint and leaned against the kitchen counter as he entered. He was tall, blonde, blue-eyed, handsome and muscular. I looked at the metal cylinder on his hip and laughed a bit. 

 

“Hey,” I said smiling a bit. 

 

“Good evening.” The man leaned back against the counter and smiled softly. “My name is Anakin Skywalker, and whom do I have the pleasure of talking to?”

“Lilly Venkarr.” I passed him the blunt out of politeness. 

 

“What is this?” he asked taking it in his gloved hand. 

 

“You don’t know what weed is?” I asked in shock.

 

“No, I am not from here,” Anakin admitted looking up into my eyes. “I am from another planet, closer to the center of the galaxy,” he said.

 

I almost burst into laughter, but that firm feeling came back. I looked deeply into Anakin's eyes as I felt a form of familiarity. I didn’t belong here. 

 

“Let’s go outside.” I grabbed a cookie jar knowing what Danielle hid in there and walked outside to her porch. I could feel that he was following me. “So, your planet?” I asked smiling trying to stifle a laugh.

 

“Well, I am from a planet near here, Tatooine. But I live on the planet of Coruscant with the Jedi Order. Which is why now I am here on, “ Anakin trailed off opening up a piece of paper, “Earth. I am under orders to look for the daughter of one of the Jedi masters. The poor girl was snatched from her crib when she was a baby. Apparently, they started a search, but it was called off after the master had said it was the will of the force. But now we are looking for her again.” Anakin smoked the joint slowly and gave it back to me. He coughed. 

 

“Wow.” I took the joint and smoked it as well enjoying the relaxing feel. I looked at him again and over his clothes. “You dress so weirdly, but I guess…” I trailed off feeling my eyes stare at the metal cylinder on his hip. 

 

I reached for the cylinder, but Anakin grabbed my wrist and squeezed. He just stared me down as if I touched something precious. I felt that feeling come once again. It was telling me that I had messed up, yet there was a certain familiarity, but I couldn’t place it.

 

“I am sorry, let’s just smoke,” I said quickly. 

 

Anakin let go of my wrist and took the joint while I rolled a new one. I wasn’t a habitual smoker, but today was a special day. Today was my birthday, but that didn’t matter. I felt Anakin staring at me, so I looked back at him. He began studying my face as if he was looking for something. I smiled softly hoping he was just admiring my beauty. 

 

“So, this planet. It is very different from any planet I’ve ever seen. Everyone is scantily clad, and completely are oblivious to the Republic. The force is weak on this planet as well. If the daughter is here,” he took a puff, “she will be hard to find.” 

 

“The force?” I asked confused about what he was talking about. 

 

“Exactly, if you want, maybe you and I could leave this party, I don’t think I will find her here, many laws are being broke. But you and I can talk about the force and this planet,” he said smoothly. 

 

“Okay, let’s go.” I smiled and put the unsmoked weed back into the jar and left a little of money behind. 

 

I walked back over to Anakin and smiled still smoking the joint. He and I began walking towards my car. There was an awkward silence that hung in the air, as all of the trees blended into darkness and shadows. I looked at the faint stars curious as to how many planets there truly were. Maybe life would be better off of Earth, I thought to myself. I put the joint in my mouth once more as I got closer to my car. My baby mustang was waiting for me in the darkness as well. There was a small yellow light coming from a distant street lamp, that flooded the street. I closed my eyes for a second letting the drug enter my system. I opened them slowly when I felt my car near me. I smiled and reached for the car door. Anakin pulled my attention away from my thoughts. 

 

“Are we able to drive while smoking this?” He asked me. 

 

“No, the drug is illegal itself.” I opened the car door and sat down in my seat. 

 

As I turned the car on, I began explaining Earth’s customs and culture to Anakin. He watched me as if he was interested, but I couldn’t tell for sure. I finished the joint and put the filter into a cup of water I had left in the car. I kept explaining how Earth had many different subcultures and how they never really mixed due to rumors about each other. I began to tell how I considered myself a romantic Gothic. I played some of the music I listened to, and all I could see was Anakin excited about all of this. I got more excited as I continued talking to him. I drove to the hotel that he had said he was in, all while still speaking. Anakin was laughing softly and making jokes about the other Earthlings that were walking around. 

 

He and I began laughing as we watched the scenery go. Anakin began to tell me stories of him and this man named Obi-Wan Kenobi. Each story was funnier than the last and I was genuinely enjoying myself. I turned into the hotel parking lot and sighed. It was a simple Motel 6. I picked a parking spot that was close to their room. I stepped out of the car and picked up the water cup, holding out to Anakin so he can get rid of his filter butt too. He laughed a bit, rubbing his stomach a little bit. I smiled and threw away the cup, following Anakin to the room. He opened the door and let me in first.  _ What a gentleman _ , I thought to myself.

 

I sat down on the bed and kicked my shoes off. I looked around the room still smiling like a dork. The weed was kicking in. I breathed a deep sigh of relief as I saw Anakin grab clothes to get comfortable. I watched him peel his black layers away from his body, and I giggled a bit. He pulled over a nightshirt and turned back to me. His nightshirt had a deep v neck plunge, and I couldn’t help but stare at his sculpted chest. I heard the door open once again. I turned to stare directly into the eyes of another man holding a bag of food. 

 

“Anakin, a word?” the accented voice said. He placed the food on the other bed and walked back outside. Anakin followed obediently. 

 

I sat there. I sat there feeling incredibly awkward. I didn’t hear a word they were saying, but Anakin came back in in a huff. He sat down next to me. 

 

“Lilly, this is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan, this is Lilly Venkarr. I met her at the party, and we talked about Earth,” Anakin said. 

 

Obi-wan stared at me with a surprised look on his face. “Lilly Venkarr? Anakin, did you forget our mission, who we are looking for?” Obi-wan grabbed the paper that was laying on the desk. “Anakin, she has a birthmark of four dots in the shape of an ‘X’ on her shoulder. Lilly, please, I do apologize, but we need to make sure that you are the girl we are looking for.”

 

I slowly exposed my shoulder knowing that there was a birthmark. 

 

“It’s her!” Anakin cheered. He stood up and quickly grabbed something from his travel bag. He turned it on and said, “This is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, is Master Venkarr there?” He said waiting for a moment and then repeating himself. 

 

“Yes, young Skywalker?” The man questioned over the device. 

 

“Your daughter, she is here. We have her. She is safe, and--” Anakin was cut off.

 

“Bring her home to me!” The man’s voice was shaky, but confident. 

 

My head began spinning. This was all happening too fast. I looked at both Jedi with confusion. It must’ve been the weed. It must’ve been laced with some other drug. There was no way my entire world was crashing down on top of me. I breathed heavily as I felt a steady hand on my back. I looked up to the owner of the hand seeing Obi-Wan. His eyes were worried as I began to fall into panic. 

 

“Who am I?” I asked in desperation.


End file.
